bffl BestFriendsForLife KANTO
by BlossomingDawn
Summary: I'm Marina! I'm going to be a trainer just like all 3 of my older siblings! I'm heading off with 2 strangers, Tyson and Billy. Little do I know, we will soon be bestfriends for life. Forever united here somehow! Through thick and thin. bf's will win it!
1. Chapter 1 The Happy, The Jerk, The Joy

**CHAPTER ONE: THE HAPPY, THE JERK, AND THE JOY**

Hello, my name is Marina Colley. I have a big sister in Hoen named Alysaa, and two big brothers in Sinnoh named Chris and John. John loves to scare me with his ghost pokemon, Chris loves to taunt me with his, and Alysaa loves letting me play with and cuddle with her pokemon. This is my big day, because I am going on a journey with two complete strangers. I didn't know it at first, but they will become my very best friends. Forever united here somehow.

A large burst of excitement exploded in my stomache as I walked into Professor Oak's lab. Today I'd be getting my very first pokemon since I had turned ten yesterday, I was hoping for a Bulbasaur. I was wearing a black tube top which was also my shorts. Kind of like a suit. It was a tube top and shorts all in one! Over top I wore a half sweater like thing, only it wasnt a sweater, it was made from a plastic like material. It only had two buttons, one up to my neck, one directly below it. It was long sleeve and colored white and trimmed blue. My long blond wavey hair was up in a pony tail. When I walked in, Professor Oak and two other boys looked in my direction. There was a black haired boy and a blond. The black haired boy wore a white muscle shirt and jean shorts which ended above his knee. He was amazingly good looking. I even blushed a little when he looked at me. The blond wore a green t shirt and blue jeans. He had gorgeous pine green eyes. He had on a white hat and had various freckles across his nose and cheeks. He had wide blue eyes. They both held a Pokeball in their hands, I saw one single pokeball left on the table. Panic hit me and caused me to gasp. "Aah Marina! Sorry, we started a little early...But there is still a pokemon left. A Bulbasaur." Oak explained, once I heard him say Bulbasaur, a smile spread across my face and my panic vanished in a snap. I ran to the table and picked up the pokeball and caressed it lovingly. "Perfect! Just the one I had wanted!" I exclaimed, Oak smiled. "Supprisingly, everyone got what they wanted today. There weren't any arguments. Tyson had wanted Charmander, he got it, Billy got Squirtle, just like he had wanted!" Oak chirpped. I looked confused. "Oh, pardon me for not introducing them!" Oak cried, then he pointed to the black haired boy. "This is Tyson Raveron, he is from Pewter City." Then he pointed to the blond. "And this is Billy Foxx, from Cerulean City." I nodded,and shook hands with both Tyson and Billy. "You three should travel together, your all headed in the same direction anyways and it'll be less dangerous if your in a group." Oak suggested, I nodded and Billy and Tyson agreed.

-

After introducing Billy and Tyson to my parents and showing them my Bulbasaur, which I had nick-named 'Dew'. We left on the road towards Viridian City, anticipation curling up in a large ball in my stomach.

We stopped to check out our pokemon. I immediatly giggle once I saw Bulbasaur, he looked up at me and chirped out "Bulbasaur!" I picked him up and hugged him, he hugged back with his vines. I put him down and put a collar on Bulbasaur with the name "Dew" engraved in it. Bulbasaurglowed with happiness. Tyson put a yellow scarf on Charmander. "I'm going to call you Ferno." He said plainly. "Charmander char!" Charmander responded with a nodd. Billy put a red bandana on Squirtle and patted his head. "Your gonna be called Shellgun!" He chirped, Squirtle and Billy high-fived. We began walking with our pokemon out of their pokeballs, they all got along very well.

-

Soon, the sun began to set, just in time because we had just arrived in Viridian City. We went to the Pokemon Center and sat down on the big couch which was shaped like a giant circle with a table in the center. We ate a cheap dinner, Nurse Joy cocked an eyebrow at us when we all took out our wallets and had little money. "Where do you three plan to sleep tonight? You know Pokemon Center's are free to those who cannot afford a Hotel." She said, secretly offering space. "Well, here I suppose." I began, Billy nodding to confirm.

We sprawled out on the couch with our pokemon, Ferno sleeping on the table so he wouldn't burn anything.

I was first to wake up, I had then sun in my eyes and it was disturbing my sleep. I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes and yawning with a stretch. I looked towards the wall on my left side and saw a poster that in large bold words said "Found an abdanoned pokemon? Unsure of what to do with it? Bring it on down to Viridian City's Pokemon Shelter! You can even adopt a pokemon and give it a nice home! From Trainers, to Leaders, to just Pet-Lovers! Come on down to Viridian Shelter today!" It was rather convincing, so I decided I'd go there to check it out once Tyson and Billy woke up. Which wasn't long after I woke up. During breakfast - which was on the house - I suggested we visit the shelter, Tyson silently nodded while Billy exclaimed "Yeah!"

We thanked Nurse Joy, and left. The shelter was only minutes away. When we arrived, a beautiful lady with long brown hair smiled at us from behind a counter. "Hello there! I can see you three are Pokemon Trainers...Here to adopt a pokemon?" She asked with a sweet voice. "Maybe." I spoke, Tyson shrugged, Billy made a thinking face. "Can you umm...Give us some info? On this place?" Billy asked stupidly, the lady nodded. "Here, we have rescue teams who search the forests and region for abandoned or injured pokemon. People also bring in pokemon they have found. We have some highly trained pokemon doctors, children who are planning to be a pokemon trainer often come in here to play with the pokemon for practice." She said intelligently. We all nodded. "Hey. I gotta go somewhere, I'll be back later." Tyson muttered, Billy and I looked at him. I nodded. "Where?" Billy asked before Tyson could leave. "Just somewhere!" Tyson snapped back, Billy growled and Tyson stormed out the door. "..Curiousity killed the cat.." I said beneath my breath. "Well hey, Billy and I will play with the Pokemon for a while. Wont we Billy?" I offered, Billy walked to my side and put his arm around my shoulder in a playful gesture. "Heck yeah!" He responded, I smiled and the lady giggled. She led us to a large fenced in field, which was the backyard of the shelter. A door opened and Billy and I stood curiously starring into the darkness. Before we knew it, pokemon of all sizes, shapes, types, and colors came frolicking into the field towards us. "Oh my god!" Billy cried, and ran in the opposite direction. I watched in silent amusement as the pokemon all chased him, a Rapidash cut him off and he fell backwards, a Growlithe jumped on his chest and began licking his face. "Oh the torment!" He cried. "Oh!The Laughter!" I burst out, laughing as hard as I possibly could. "Help me up!" He roared, and I, still laughing, walked over to him and helped him up. The pokemon crowded around him and he began to play with him. I felt rather lonley until a Spearow flew from the dark large door and landed at my feet. I sat down beside the Spearow and began to pet her. The lady, watching from the window seemed to smile brightly. I smiled at her and then began to play with the little bird.

-

Half an hour later, when we walked back inside after all the pokemon were back inside, we saw Tyson sitting in a chair by the front counter reading a magazine. He glared at us. "While you two were playing stupidly with the pokemon, I did something usefull. I got us a map, emergency items..." Tyson snapped, making a list of everything he made. "Ugh! Tyson you know what, I appreciate all that and I'm sure Billy does too, but you don't need to be such a jerk! We did something usefull too, and great! We played with pokemon and made them feel loved! Something they or nobody would feel if they were abandoned by someone they loved and were suppose to trust! All you ever do is sit there with a silent glare and hate the world!" I hissed, Tyson looked shocked then frowned and glared into my eyes. "You wouldn't know! You haven't lived my life." He growled back. "And you haven't lived mine." I retorted, Tyson glared harder, I heavily walked past him at a fast pase, pushing him with my shoulder as I walked out the door. "Nice going jerk." I heard Billy snap at Tyson before the door slammed shut. I walked to a beautiful garden, with a fountain and benches. I sat down with my hands in my lap and watched the water. "Hey, Miss Marina..." I heard the familiar voice of the shelter lady say gently. I looked to my left and saw her standing there with a pokeball in her hands. "Umm..When you left, Nattie went nuts..I've never seen her come out and play with a trainer before, she must like you..So I'm giving her to you." She explained, I nodded and smiled. Nattie popped out of her pokeball and pearched herself on my shoulder, I stood up and took the pokeball from the lady and attached it to my belt. She slowly walked away, I smiled at Nattie. "Welcome to the family Nattie!" I said warmly, Nattie nuzzled me. "Hey! Marina!" I looked up and saw Billy running towards me. "Hey Billy." I called back, he stopped infront of me and panted a little. "The lady said she'd be giving Nattie to you. I see she's already done that! But anyways...Let's head to Viridian Forest!" He exclaimed, I nodded.

So the forest was beautiful so far. Billy had caught a Caterpie and named her Venus, I had caught a very clumsy Nidoran Female who I'd named Kirsta, I'd had her for a hour and she'd already accidentally injured me twice. She very much loved her purple collar with her name engraved in it. We didn't do much all day but walk and train, and catch pokemon. As the sun began to set, Billy and I sat around a fire pit coldly, there was no fire. We huddled close. "Tyson's Charmander would come in handy right about now." Billy muttered between his chattering teeth. "Well..." I began, looking at all our shivering huddling pokemon. "Let's try to work with what we got. Kirsta's posion should be flamable, if we get Dew to use his vines to rube twigs together very quickly, it should start sparks." I suggested, Billy looked supprised. "I knew that, I was just waiting for you to say it..." Billy stated. "Sure you did." I said back with attituide.

So the fire did light, we were very warm. And as I lay awake in my tent, being forced to share with Billy since Tyson took two tents, we only had one. I thought about the Pokemon my siblings had. I knew they were all very strong, I knew someday I'd be just as strong. But my thoughts were interupted by a loud snore that rose from Billy, he rolled over and hogged all the blankets. I sat up and knocked him over the head. "Ouch!" He cried and jolted up. "What was that for!" He yelled, disturbing all our sleeping pokemon, even knocking Squirtle over when he jumped up. "You are a blanket hogg!" I snapped, Billy frowned at me and sighed. "Sorry," He murmmered. Blushing. "I'm not use to sleeping in the same bed as someone, having to share...Especially not with a girl.." He admitted shyly. I smiled at him and giggled. "No worries, I understand." I assured, he smiled at me and laid back down, as did I. Since we were using two blankets, we each just used one so no hogging happened.

That morning I was terrifyed. I had woken up to a heavy thunder and lightening storm. I really had to pee too! It was maybe six, the sky was a very light blue, the sun was close to rising. I slowly got out of the tent, quickly closing it so no water disturbed the sleeping pokemon and Billy. I hugged my sweater and ran in the opposite direction of the campsite to go to the bathroom. After I pee'd, I found myself completely lost. I was soaked and freezing but trying not to panic. I began walking in the direction I thought was the right way. I found myself starring over limitless land beneath me, I was standing on a cliff. I sighed and went to turn around when I became face to face with a very angry looking bunch of Beedrill. I gulped and slowly walked backwards, I slipped off the edge and began to tumble down the wet muddy cliff made of dirt. Mud stained and soaked my body, and the Beedrill dove down after me and began punching me and stabbing me with their sharp needles. I cried and howled for help. As I landed at the very bottom, in the middle of a path and at someones feet, the pain surged me and I could hardly move. I could only look up as Tyson stood above me, he looked down at me then at the Beedrill. "Go, Pidgeotto!" He yelled, throwing out a pokeball. He sent the Beedrill scurrying and even captured one of them. He picked me up like a little baby in his arms and wipped some mud off my face. Blood drenched my clothes, I didn't realized until I saw some of my blood on Tyson. I slowly closed my eyes as the sun rose up carefully. Sleep invaded my exhausted, agonized body.

I woke up laying on a sleeping bag next to a burning fire. The sun rolled up high in the center of the sky. I saw Tyson and Billy sitting on one of four long logs that surrounded the fire. I looked down at my body and realized I was in notthing but bandages around my breasts, my underwear, and some other bandaging where other wounds were. I shreiked as I grabbed a blanket and pulled it up to my neck as I sat up. A dark red engulfed my face. " Marina! Your up!" Billy said happily, while Tyson continued to stare into the fire. "Tyson!" I growled, "You saw me...You saw me n-na...ked?! Naked?!" I stuttered out in a hiss. Tyson blushed a little then looked at me. "Your still a kid, we all are, haven't reached puberty. Don't worry, I didn't perv on you..Not much to see. Had I kept you in cold wet bloody clothes, you would've died or got very sick. " He said plainly, but I could tell he was a little embarrassed. I sighed. "Your clothes are garbadge, tattered and torn, stained with blood...So your going to have to wear what I laid aside for you until we reach Pewter City. I have a extra T-shirt and shorts for you to wear. " Tyson explained, throwing folded clothes at me. "Thank you....And I'm sorry for calling you a jerk." I said feeling guilty, as I stood up and put on the clothes, ignoring the fact that I had two boys sitting right by me. "It's okay, I was quite rude." He admitted, I smiled at him. "Tyson told me what happened, must have sucked. I brought your pokemon." Billy said slowly, handing me three pokeballs. Dew, Nattie and Kirsta popped out from them and nuzzled me, glad I was safe. I hugged them both. "Hey. Tyson. I remember your Pidgeotto. What others have you caught? What happened while on your own?" I asked curiously. Tyson took out three pokeballs and threw them into the air. His Charmander, Ferno was now Charmeleon. He had a Pikachu and the earlier seen Pidgeotto. "What are their names?" I asked, observing the new additions. "The Pikachu is named Godth, the other is Corse." Tyson muttered, I smiled and patted the Pidgeotto, it nuzzled my hand, I petted Pikachu and it shocked me with tons of electricity! I fell back on my side, shaking in pain. "Yeah...He's a rough patch.." Tyson muttered, Billy snickering. I sat up and pouted, Godth laughed at me then looked at Nattie. Hearts came visible in his eyes, he jumped on her and hugged her, I grabbed her and held her close. "Don't go near her you mean pokemon!" I growled, Godth looked sad. I put her down and Godth licked her, she blushed and hid behind me. I giggled. "I think they like eachother!" Billy exclaimed, I smiled. Billy got up suddenly and ran into the trees. "Gonna catch more pokemon!" He called back, and kept running. Tyson stood up and dumped a pale of water which was probably from Squirtle on the fire, it sizzled and burnt out. I slowly and shakily stood up and placed a hand on Tyson's wrist, I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. I went back to flat foot and blushed, keeping a hand on his wirst. With his other hand, he gently touched his cheek, blushing. "What was that for?" He muttered, I smiled and looked into his nervous eyes. "That's for the clothes so I don't have to walk to Pewter City naked..." I began, I then unsurley kissed him on the lips. We both blushed harder. "That's for saving my life." I whispered, and a warm feeling gushed into my heart, and soon enough tidal waved into my entire body.


	2. Chapter 2 Brock Of Rock Pokemon!

**CHAPTER TWO: BROCK OF ROCK POKEMON!**

Tyson had told me and Billy a bit about Brock, since Brock was Tyson's cousin, he knew alot about him. Brock was a rock pokemon trainer. That immediatly told me Billy had the advantage, water beats rock. I declared that I wasn't going to challenge Brock until Dew evolved into Ivysaur, Billy's Squirtle had already evolved into Wartortal, so there I was...Training very hard to evolve Dew. I was training for a hour and a half while Tyson and Billy watched me, when finally...It happened..Dew began to glow, and in a blink of an eye, he grew a bit bigger, and I saw a Ivysaur before my eyes. "Oh Dew!" I cried, picking up Dew and spinning him around, hugging him tightly. "We can finally challenge Brock!" "That reminds me, Billy, what pokemon did you catch?" Tyson asked, Billy smirked. "It's a secret. I can't tell! You'll find out." He said, and stuck out his tounge.

-

As we walked along the path, Pewter City became clearly visible. As did a small farm on the outskirts of town. A beautiful younge looking woman peered at us from a window. She ran out the door and greeted us, though we werent planning on a visit. "Hey there Pokemon Trainers! If you just started your journey, then I will give all three of you an Eevee!" She exclaimed, Billy's eyes lit up like stars. "Oh boy! An Eevee?! Well. We sure are starters!" He spat out. "Lovley!" The woman cried. Then led us to a barn, where in a little pen were baby Eevee's peered at us and stood up on their hind legs hoping to be chosen. "Oh they're adorible!" I shreiked. Walking to the pen and picking an Eevee up, she licked my cheek and I giggled. "Just hatched last week, all battle ready." The woman added, Tyson picked up a Eevee and observed it and smiled a small hardly noticable smile. "Cmere you cute little girl!" Billy said in baby talk as he picked up a cute little Eevee. Tyson was the only one who had gotten a boy. "Satisfyed?" Asked the Eevee Farmer. We all nodded, and as we left, she called to us from her front porch. "Don't forget to stop by anytime and show me how big they get and how strong they get!" "Okay!" Billy and I yelled to her as we waved. Tyson's Eevee rested upon his shoulder, Billy's on his head, and mine in my arms. "I'm going to call you...Mirabelle!" I decided, putting a collar on Eevee. Billy and Tyson put their bandana and scarf on their new Eevees.. "I'm gonna name mine Pellette!" Billy exclaimed, the Eevee purred. "Yagarth." Tyson said , confirming his Eevee's name. I smiled at them both and then out of no where...My stomach roared. "Oh. Must be hungry!" I said stupidly, Billy pointed out a Pokemon Center as we walked inside the City. "Well, let's go rest our pokemon and have some lunch before trying to beat Brock. Can't battle on a empty tummy!" He statted, I think I was the first one in there. I ran at light speed! Aha.

Once my tummy was full, I walked to Nurse Joy to get my pokemon from her. They happily ate the Poke food that was prepared for them. I stood up and threw my bag around my shoulders. "Where are you going?" Billy asked with a mouthfull of bacon, Tyson made a disgusted noise. "To buy some clothes." I answered plainly, Tyson's Pidgeotto walked over to me and nudged my leg. "You wanna come too Corse?" I asked, Corse nodded. "Is is okay with you Tyson?" I asked, looking up at the silent eater. Tyson nodded, I smiled and Corse and I walked out.

I walked out of the changing room in a red sleeve-less babydoll dress, and white flats. "How do I look?" I asked Corse, who chirped a compliment-filled approval. I paid for the dress, even buying a sweater, a black T. and short shorts. I went back in the center and was whistled at by Billy, Tyson looked at me and chuckled a bit. Corse flew back to Tyson and was called to his pokeball. "We're heading for the Gym. You ready?" Tyson asked with game in his voice, I nodded and re-called my pokemon, as did Billy.

We walked to the gym and pushed the doors open and walked in side by side. We acted mysterious and very tough. "Which one of you children are gonna loose first!" Brock snorted. Tyson, Billy and I looked at eachother with a nodd..We brought our right hands out and...Played rock paper siccors to see who'd go first! Brock sweat dropped and fell over. He quickly got back up as Tyson won our little game. "Tyson. Very well. Let the match begin!" Brock called, Billy and I stood off to the side to watch the battle. Brock sent out a Geodude, while Tyson sent out his Pikachu.

I observed Tyson's badge as he stood next to me and Billy walked to the squared space. I handed Tyson his badge and leaned forward to my arms rested on the rails, we were above the battle grounds. It was a great view! "Go get em Billy! Woo!" I hollered, Tyson stayed quiet. Billy realized he had the advantage, and made use of it. He also ended up with a shiney badge. As Billy walked up the stairs and joined Tyson and I, he gave me a slap on the back. "Go for it girl! He's easy." He said supportivley. I smiled and rain down the stairs and onto the square. "Oh wow, you're cute!" Brock exclaimed, drooling. "Thank you. But I aint just a pretty face." I said with a attituide. Brock smirked. "Good to hear."

I skipped to the pokemon center with Tyson and Billy close behind me, I too had a shiney boulder badge. After our pokemon were refreshed, we ate a nice dinner and settled down in seperate rooms. I still hadn't seen Billy's new pokemon. He only used Wartortal in the battle. The thought scratched at my mind as I fell alseep.

I sat at a table eating breakfast with Tyson and the half-asleep Billy at the pokemon center. "Tyson!" I heard a girl voice shout, Nurse Joy glared at the girl, as did many of the other trainers waiting for their sick pokemon. I turned to see a girl with thick black hair pulled in two pony tails over the front of her shoulders, wearing a white muscel shirt that was tied up, exposing her mid-section, and white and blue short shorts. She looked around my age, so I decided to glare at her when she looked at me. "What are you looking at!" She growled, I stood up and slapped her. "There are injured pokemon here trying to sleep, so shut your big mouth or I'm going to shut it for you!" I hissed, Nurse Joy scolded us with a glare, we ingored her. "Who is she to you Tyson!" I demanded, Tyson sighed and glared at us. "She's my twin sister, Kirsty." He snapped, I glared at Kirsty. "Well, you must be Marina." Another gentle voice said. I looked over and saw a girl with looks similar to Billy, she wore a white t shirt, orange hoodie, and blue jeans. Her short blond hair hung above her shoulders. "Hey, I'm Marie. I'm Billy's sister." She said sweetly, shaking my hand. I smiled at her. Kirsty turned to a boy who looked just like Tyson, only with blue eyes. "Andrew! Cmere! It's Tyson." She yelled, despite earliers warning. The boy - Andrew - walked over and smirked. "Damn! Your a cutie." Andrew announced, then sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder, I blushed lightly. "Andrew get off her." Tyson growled, I looked at Tyson in supprise. "Why? Is this your little girlfriend?" Andrew taunted, Tyson gave Andrew a deep frown. " Have you kissed? Have you hugged? Oh kissy kissy. " He taunted some more, I blushed, Tyson kept a straight face, but his cheeks tinted a light pink. "She isn't my girlfriend. She's Billy's." Tyson said straight out. I looked at Billy, even he looked supprised, but then played along. "Yeah! So get away from her loser!" Billy hissed, Andrew laughed and got up and stood beside Kirsty. Billy put a arm around me and I leaned on him. "Isnt that cute." Kirsty spat sarcastically. "Puppy love." She continued with a grin. "Awwww Billy don't listen to them! Your both perfectly cute together! Aww I can't wait to tell mom!" Marie gushed, Tyson glared at her. "What's your problem! Do you not like the fact that Billy and Marina are together?!" Marie hissed, Tyson shrugged. "No. You were shreiking in my ear." Tyson growled, Marie frowned at him. "I don't like your attituide! I guess we all got rivals today!" She went on, Billy glared at Andrew, I glared at Kirsty, and Tyson glared at Marie. "Don't tell mom Marie." Billy said in a annoyed tone, the first time I seen him get so serious. "But why?" Marie asked sadly, giving him a puppy eye'd look. "Because, she'd never shut up about it." He spat, she nodded. "TRUE! Okay, secrets safe with me!" She said happily, she was just like Billy. Happy and lovey. "I'll be seeing you guys around." Kirsty spat, glaring at me, I returned the glare. She walked off, dragging Andrew with her. "Hey, I know your Tyson, but what's your name?" Marie asked me, I smiled at her. "Marina." I said sweetly, she smiled. "Lovley name! I gotta run though..Bye! Love ya Billy! Nice meeting you Marina and Tyson!" She said in a sing-song voice and trotted off. "Love ya!" Billy muttered back loudly. Once they left the center, Billy moved away from me. "Why did you say Billy was my boyfriend? Why were you so fast to react?" I asked, demanding a decent answer. "For one, had I said you were mine, they would've bugged us both and told my mom and she would be on my back about it saying I'm wasting my time. And secondly, I wanted Andrew off you." He said, sounding annoyed and sort of angry, but not with me or Billy. "Why? Not that I enjoyed it." I assured, Tyson sighed and looked out the window, then at me. "My brother is a player, when he sees a cute girl he is all over her, he likes to go 'all the way' if you catch my drift, and he would've pressured you into something you'd regret..." He said, scowling at the thought. "What! How old is he?" I demanded, Tyson sighed again. "13, Kirsty is his twin. They call me they're twin cause we all look alike, we're called twins by our entire family, speaking of family...I guess we could spend the night at my house, my mom would flip if we didn't." Tyson trailed off, Billy nodded with a smile, I faked one.

-

"Tyson! You just missed Kirsty,Marie, and Andrew! I see you got some friends. Introduce them to me." A tall woman with long black wavey hair said, she had green eyes similar to Tyson. On a couch, I could see a person reading the paper, they lowered the paper to look at us. I saw it was a dark haired man with blue eyes. His family was a quiet one, discluding his mother. She was bubbly and happy, I figured that Tyson, Kirsty, and Andrew all got their personality from their quiet father. I slept uneasily that night, knowing that Tyson's mom and kind of his dad would want us to stay for more then just one night.


	3. Chapter 3 Deja Vu

**CHAPTER ONE: THE HAPPY, THE JERK, AND THE JOY**

Hello, my name is Marina Colley. I have a big sister in Hoen named Alysaa, and two big brothers in Sinnoh named Chris and John. John loves to scare me with his ghost pokemon, Chris loves to taunt me with his, and Alysaa loves letting me play with and cuddle with her pokemon. This is my big day, because I am going on a journey with two complete strangers. I didn't know it at first, but they will become my very best friends. Forever united here somehow.

A large burst of excitement exploded in my stomache as I walked into Professor Oak's lab. Today I'd be getting my very first pokemon since I had turned ten yesterday, I was hoping for a Bulbasaur. I was wearing a black tube top which was also my shorts. Kind of like a suit. It was a tube top and shorts all in one! Over top I wore a half sweater like thing, only it wasnt a sweater, it was made from a plastic like material. It only had two buttons, one up to my neck, one directly below it. It was long sleeve and colored white and trimmed blue. My long blond wavey hair was up in a pony tail. When I walked in, Professor Oak and two other boys looked in my direction. There was a black haired boy and a blond. The black haired boy wore a white muscle shirt and jean shorts which ended above his knee. He was amazingly good looking. I even blushed a little when he looked at me. The blond wore a green t shirt and blue jeans. He had gorgeous pine green eyes. He had on a white hat and had various freckles across his nose and cheeks. He had wide blue eyes. They both held a Pokeball in their hands, I saw one single pokeball left on the table. Panic hit me and caused me to gasp. "Aah Marina! Sorry, we started a little early...But there is still a pokemon left. A Bulbasaur." Oak explained, once I heard him say Bulbasaur, a smile spread across my face and my panic vanished in a snap. I ran to the table and picked up the pokeball and caressed it lovingly. "Perfect! Just the one I had wanted!" I exclaimed, Oak smiled. "Supprisingly, everyone got what they wanted today. There weren't any arguments. Tyson had wanted Charmander, he got it, Billy got Squirtle, just like he had wanted!" Oak chirpped. I looked confused. "Oh, pardon me for not introducing them!" Oak cried, then he pointed to the black haired boy. "This is Tyson Raveron, he is from Pewter City." Then he pointed to the blond. "And this is Billy Foxx, from Cerulean City." I nodded,and shook hands with both Tyson and Billy. "You three should travel together, your all headed in the same direction anyways and it'll be less dangerous if your in a group." Oak suggested, I nodded and Billy and Tyson agreed.

-

After introducing Billy and Tyson to my parents and showing them my Bulbasaur, which I had nick-named 'Dew'. We left on the road towards Viridian City, anticipation curling up in a large ball in my stomach.

We stopped to check out our pokemon. I immediatly giggle once I saw Bulbasaur, he looked up at me and chirped out "Bulbasaur!" I picked him up and hugged him, he hugged back with his vines. I put him down and put a collar on Bulbasaur with the name "Dew" engraved in it. Bulbasaurglowed with happiness. Tyson put a yellow scarf on Charmander. "I'm going to call you Ferno." He said plainly. "Charmander char!" Charmander responded with a nodd. Billy put a red bandana on Squirtle and patted his head. "Your gonna be called Shellgun!" He chirped, Squirtle and Billy high-fived. We began walking with our pokemon out of their pokeballs, they all got along very well.

-

Soon, the sun began to set, just in time because we had just arrived in Viridian City. We went to the Pokemon Center and sat down on the big couch which was shaped like a giant circle with a table in the center. We ate a cheap dinner, Nurse Joy cocked an eyebrow at us when we all took out our wallets and had little money. "Where do you three plan to sleep tonight? You know Pokemon Center's are free to those who cannot afford a Hotel." She said, secretly offering space. "Well, here I suppose." I began, Billy nodding to confirm.

We sprawled out on the couch with our pokemon, Ferno sleeping on the table so he wouldn't burn anything.

I was first to wake up, I had then sun in my eyes and it was disturbing my sleep. I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes and yawning with a stretch. I looked towards the wall on my left side and saw a poster that in large bold words said "Found an abdanoned pokemon? Unsure of what to do with it? Bring it on down to Viridian City's Pokemon Shelter! You can even adopt a pokemon and give it a nice home! From Trainers, to Leaders, to just Pet-Lovers! Come on down to Viridian Shelter today!" It was rather convincing, so I decided I'd go there to check it out once Tyson and Billy woke up. Which wasn't long after I woke up. During breakfast - which was on the house - I suggested we visit the shelter, Tyson silently nodded while Billy exclaimed "Yeah!"

We thanked Nurse Joy, and left. The shelter was only minutes away. When we arrived, a beautiful lady with long brown hair smiled at us from behind a counter. "Hello there! I can see you three are Pokemon Trainers...Here to adopt a pokemon?" She asked with a sweet voice. "Maybe." I spoke, Tyson shrugged, Billy made a thinking face. "Can you umm...Give us some info? On this place?" Billy asked stupidly, the lady nodded. "Here, we have rescue teams who search the forests and region for abandoned or injured pokemon. People also bring in pokemon they have found. We have some highly trained pokemon doctors, children who are planning to be a pokemon trainer often come in here to play with the pokemon for practice." She said intelligently. We all nodded. "Hey. I gotta go somewhere, I'll be back later." Tyson muttered, Billy and I looked at him. I nodded. "Where?" Billy asked before Tyson could leave. "Just somewhere!" Tyson snapped back, Billy growled and Tyson stormed out the door. "..Curiousity killed the cat.." I said beneath my breath. "Well hey, Billy and I will play with the Pokemon for a while. Wont we Billy?" I offered, Billy walked to my side and put his arm around my shoulder in a playful gesture. "Heck yeah!" He responded, I smiled and the lady giggled. She led us to a large fenced in field, which was the backyard of the shelter. A door opened and Billy and I stood curiously starring into the darkness. Before we knew it, pokemon of all sizes, shapes, types, and colors came frolicking into the field towards us. "Oh my god!" Billy cried, and ran in the opposite direction. I watched in silent amusement as the pokemon all chased him, a Rapidash cut him off and he fell backwards, a Growlithe jumped on his chest and began licking his face. "Oh the torment!" He cried. "Oh!The Laughter!" I burst out, laughing as hard as I possibly could. "Help me up!" He roared, and I, still laughing, walked over to him and helped him up. The pokemon crowded around him and he began to play with him. I felt rather lonley until a Spearow flew from the dark large door and landed at my feet. I sat down beside the Spearow and began to pet her. The lady, watching from the window seemed to smile brightly. I smiled at her and then began to play with the little bird.

-

Half an hour later, when we walked back inside after all the pokemon were back inside, we saw Tyson sitting in a chair by the front counter reading a magazine. He glared at us. "While you two were playing stupidly with the pokemon, I did something usefull. I got us a map, emergency items..." Tyson snapped, making a list of everything he made. "Ugh! Tyson you know what, I appreciate all that and I'm sure Billy does too, but you don't need to be such a jerk! We did something usefull too, and great! We played with pokemon and made them feel loved! Something they or nobody would feel if they were abandoned by someone they loved and were suppose to trust! All you ever do is sit there with a silent glare and hate the world!" I hissed, Tyson looked shocked then frowned and glared into my eyes. "You wouldn't know! You haven't lived my life." He growled back. "And you haven't lived mine." I retorted, Tyson glared harder, I heavily walked past him at a fast pase, pushing him with my shoulder as I walked out the door. "Nice going jerk." I heard Billy snap at Tyson before the door slammed shut. I walked to a beautiful garden, with a fountain and benches. I sat down with my hands in my lap and watched the water. "Hey, Miss Marina..." I heard the familiar voice of the shelter lady say gently. I looked to my left and saw her standing there with a pokeball in her hands. "Umm..When you left, Nattie went nuts..I've never seen her come out and play with a trainer before, she must like you..So I'm giving her to you." She explained, I nodded and smiled. Nattie popped out of her pokeball and pearched herself on my shoulder, I stood up and took the pokeball from the lady and attached it to my belt. She slowly walked away, I smiled at Nattie. "Welcome to the family Nattie!" I said warmly, Nattie nuzzled me. "Hey! Marina!" I looked up and saw Billy running towards me. "Hey Billy." I called back, he stopped infront of me and panted a little. "The lady said she'd be giving Nattie to you. I see she's already done that! But anyways...Let's head to Viridian Forest!" He exclaimed, I nodded.

So the forest was beautiful so far. Billy had caught a Caterpie and named her Venus, I had caught a very clumsy Nidoran Female who I'd named Kirsta, I'd had her for a hour and she'd already accidentally injured me twice. She very much loved her purple collar with her name engraved in it. We didn't do much all day but walk and train, and catch pokemon. As the sun began to set, Billy and I sat around a fire pit coldly, there was no fire. We huddled close. "Tyson's Charmander would come in handy right about now." Billy muttered between his chattering teeth. "Well..." I began, looking at all our shivering huddling pokemon. "Let's try to work with what we got. Kirsta's posion should be flamable, if we get Dew to use his vines to rube twigs together very quickly, it should start sparks." I suggested, Billy looked supprised. "I knew that, I was just waiting for you to say it..." Billy stated. "Sure you did." I said back with attituide.

So the fire did light, we were very warm. And as I lay awake in my tent, being forced to share with Billy since Tyson took two tents, we only had one. I thought about the Pokemon my siblings had. I knew they were all very strong, I knew someday I'd be just as strong. But my thoughts were interupted by a loud snore that rose from Billy, he rolled over and hogged all the blankets. I sat up and knocked him over the head. "Ouch!" He cried and jolted up. "What was that for!" He yelled, disturbing all our sleeping pokemon, even knocking Squirtle over when he jumped up. "You are a blanket hogg!" I snapped, Billy frowned at me and sighed. "Sorry," He murmmered. Blushing. "I'm not use to sleeping in the same bed as someone, having to share...Especially not with a girl.." He admitted shyly. I smiled at him and giggled. "No worries, I understand." I assured, he smiled at me and laid back down, as did I. Since we were using two blankets, we each just used one so no hogging happened.

That morning I was terrifyed. I had woken up to a heavy thunder and lightening storm. I really had to pee too! It was maybe six, the sky was a very light blue, the sun was close to rising. I slowly got out of the tent, quickly closing it so no water disturbed the sleeping pokemon and Billy. I hugged my sweater and ran in the opposite direction of the campsite to go to the bathroom. After I pee'd, I found myself completely lost. I was soaked and freezing but trying not to panic. I began walking in the direction I thought was the right way. I found myself starring over limitless land beneath me, I was standing on a cliff. I sighed and went to turn around when I became face to face with a very angry looking bunch of Beedrill. I gulped and slowly walked backwards, I slipped off the edge and began to tumble down the wet muddy cliff made of dirt. Mud stained and soaked my body, and the Beedrill dove down after me and began punching me and stabbing me with their sharp needles. I cried and howled for help. As I landed at the very bottom, in the middle of a path and at someones feet, the pain surged me and I could hardly move. I could only look up as Tyson stood above me, he looked down at me then at the Beedrill. "Go, Pidgeotto!" He yelled, throwing out a pokeball. He sent the Beedrill scurrying and even captured one of them. He picked me up like a little baby in his arms and wipped some mud off my face. Blood drenched my clothes, I didn't realized until I saw some of my blood on Tyson. I slowly closed my eyes as the sun rose up carefully. Sleep invaded my exhausted, agonized body.

I woke up laying on a sleeping bag next to a burning fire. The sun rolled up high in the center of the sky. I saw Tyson and Billy sitting on one of four long logs that surrounded the fire. I looked down at my body and realized I was in notthing but bandages around my breasts, my underwear, and some other bandaging where other wounds were. I shreiked as I grabbed a blanket and pulled it up to my neck as I sat up. A dark red engulfed my face. " Marina! Your up!" Billy said happily, while Tyson continued to stare into the fire. "Tyson!" I growled, "You saw me...You saw me n-na...ked?! Naked?!" I stuttered out in a hiss. Tyson blushed a little then looked at me. "Your still a kid, we all are, haven't reached puberty. Don't worry, I didn't perv on you..Not much to see. Had I kept you in cold wet bloody clothes, you would've died or got very sick. " He said plainly, but I could tell he was a little embarrassed. I sighed. "Your clothes are garbadge, tattered and torn, stained with blood...So your going to have to wear what I laid aside for you until we reach Pewter City. I have a extra T-shirt and shorts for you to wear. " Tyson explained, throwing folded clothes at me. "Thank you....And I'm sorry for calling you a jerk." I said feeling guilty, as I stood up and put on the clothes, ignoring the fact that I had two boys sitting right by me. "It's okay, I was quite rude." He admitted, I smiled at him. "Tyson told me what happened, must have sucked. I brought your pokemon." Billy said slowly, handing me three pokeballs. Dew, Nattie and Kirsta popped out from them and nuzzled me, glad I was safe. I hugged them both. "Hey. Tyson. I remember your Pidgeotto. What others have you caught? What happened while on your own?" I asked curiously. Tyson took out three pokeballs and threw them into the air. His Charmander, Ferno was now Charmeleon. He had a Pikachu and the earlier seen Pidgeotto. "What are their names?" I asked, observing the new additions. "The Pikachu is named Godth, the other is Corse." Tyson muttered, I smiled and patted the Pidgeotto, it nuzzled my hand, I petted Pikachu and it shocked me with tons of electricity! I fell back on my side, shaking in pain. "Yeah...He's a rough patch.." Tyson muttered, Billy snickering. I sat up and pouted, Godth laughed at me then looked at Nattie. Hearts came visible in his eyes, he jumped on her and hugged her, I grabbed her and held her close. "Don't go near her you mean pokemon!" I growled, Godth looked sad. I put her down and Godth licked her, she blushed and hid behind me. I giggled. "I think they like eachother!" Billy exclaimed, I smiled. Billy got up suddenly and ran into the trees. "Gonna catch more pokemon!" He called back, and kept running. Tyson stood up and dumped a pale of water which was probably from Squirtle on the fire, it sizzled and burnt out. I slowly and shakily stood up and placed a hand on Tyson's wrist, I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. I went back to flat foot and blushed, keeping a hand on his wirst. With his other hand, he gently touched his cheek, blushing. "What was that for?" He muttered, I smiled and looked into his nervous eyes. "That's for the clothes so I don't have to walk to Pewter City naked..." I began, I then unsurley kissed him on the lips. We both blushed harder. "That's for saving my life." I whispered, and a warm feeling gushed into my heart, and soon enough tidal waved into my entire body.


End file.
